These Are Not The Angels You're Looking For
by SwagolasThranduilion
Summary: "Check out that creepy angel statue out there." He turned back to the window, shining the light out once again. "What statue, Dean?" SUPERWHO T for Dean and his potty-mouth


**This is a fic especially for Castielsbottle on twitter**

**enjoy xo**

* * *

These Are Not The Angels You're Looking For

"Okay, so get this," the younger Winchester began, turning his laptop to face his older brother, "Fourteen disappearances in Celebration, FL. Small town, looks real...'apple pie' y'know? But, on the edge of town, big old house, total Scooby-Doo vibe. Reported all victims went missing after going in. No bodies, no sign of forced entry other than that of the person going in. What do you think?"

The older Winchester inhaled.

"I say we check it out. Sounds like our kinda thing."

* * *

The Impala rumbled down the small, dusty road, screeching to a halt in front of an old wooden house.

"Yikes," said Dean, "You were right, Sammy, I can _feel _the jinkies wafting off of this place."

Sam rolled his eyes, getting out of the car. The men collected a flashlight and a gun each from the trunk, and approached the house.

"Looks like the cops have tried to close it off," Sam said, kicking a chain with a broken lock to one side.

Dean looked around at the darkness of the front yard, taking in his surroundings. He then pushed the door open.

"Sammy," he hissed, "See if you can find a light switch,"

The younger Winchester felt around the walls until he found it, flooding the place with yellowy-orange light.

"Well if anyone was hiding in here," he called out loudly, "They'd better run now!"

Silence.

"Okay, genius, what now? You wanna take the left wing, I'll take the right?"

"Sure."

The brothers set off in opposite directions. Dean went through to the kitchen/dining area, coughing in the dim, musty air. His green eyes scanned the room for anything out of the ordinary. He shone his flashlight out of the kitchen window, when something in the backyard caught his eye. He turned back faceing in towards the rest of the house.

"Hey, Sammy!" he called, as his younger brother entered the room, "Check out that creepy-ass angel statue out there."

He turned back to the window, shining the light out once again.

"What statue, Dean?"

"The one right th-...what? I swear, it was right there, hands covering it's eyes!"

Sam shot Dean a look that said 'you're an idiot'.

"Sammy I swear!"

"Yeah, sure Dean, it was right over there, " Sam said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Hands over it's eyes. _Not, _considering I'm looking at it right by the window with it's eyes _uncovered."_

Sam turned his attention away from the window to stare pointedly at Dean, who wheeled around to look.

"Sammy, there's nothing there," Dean stated.

Sam glanced back.

"But...it was right there..."

"Okay, I think we know what's causing the disappearances. Has to be the creepy-ass moving statue. Got dad's journal?"

The younger Winchester set his flashlight on the counter and pulled the leather-bound journal out of his pocket. He leafed through it.

"Statues...statues...statues...ah," he began reading, "Weeping angel statues...Dean there's only three words...'Don't blink'...and...'Doctor'..."

"Don't blink? Gimme that," Dean snatched the journal from Sam, "Huh...what d'you suppose that means?"

"I dunno, it could be any number of-" he looked up at the window, "DEAN!"

The smaller man snapped his head around.

"Okaaaaaay..." The statue was pressed to the window, a horrific expression on it's stone face. The brothers stared at it.

"So I think 'don't blink' means this thing can move faster than we can blink..."

"Don't take your eyes off it, Sammy. I'm gonna find out who this 'Doctor' person is," Dean said hurriedly, flicking through the journal.

"Sammy...remember that time dad went missing for a month?"

"Yeah Dean, I was what...ten?"

"Yeah, well, there's a journal entry for every day of that month...I always assumed he was in a hospital somewhere...it's the same every time...doctor, doctor, doctor, doctor, doctor, doctor..."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sam exclaimed, squinting at Dean and taking the old book.

"SAM!" Dean's eyes shot to the window, but the statue was gone.

"Great, now what!?"

There was a creaking sound, and the unmistakable screeching of the metal on rusty metal bolt being opened. The boys swiveled around to face the back door, which swung forward slowly, revealing the statue standing silhouetted against the pale moonlight. The lights flickered, and it was suddenly pointing at the old lightbulb dangling from the ceiling. It flickered again.

"Dean," Sam hissed urgently, "Dean I think it's turning off the lights!"

Their flashlight went dead. Dean's breathing became shallow. The light flickered, the statue was closer.

"Dean...for once...I'm scared, I'm actually scared," the younger Winchester whispered.

Dean let a bullet fly from his gun, not that it was any use on a friggin' statue. Flicker.

"Sammy...me too..." Flicker.

"What do you think happens if it touches us?" Flicker.

"I dunno but I think we're gonna find out sooner than we'd like!" Flicker.

A wheezing, grinding noise.

The flickering stopped.

"What the hell is that?"

"I dunno, but that fugly sonovabitch has stopped doing whatever it was doing."

"Dean seriously, I really did _not _like that noise..."

"Yes well!" a cheerful voice came from behind the two men, "That noise may have just saved you two from a less than savoury fate! Don't turn around. Don't blink. Just back up slowly, keep your eyes on the angel."

Sam and Dean took small steps backwards.

"Mind the step, don't trip. Oh, up, there we go...now you, Sam...pull the door closed quickly!"

The man locked the blue door, as Sam and Dean blinked at long last, and breathed out sighs of relief. Dean's face turned stony, and he turned his gun on the stranger.

"Who the hell are you?"

The man in the bowtie grinned.

"I'm the Doctor."

Dean looked the smaller man up and down, from his shiny dress shoes to his stupid floppy hair.

"Oh yeah? Doctor who?"

The Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes, like he was being told a bad joke.

"Just the Doctor."

Dean glared at him.

"And would you _please _stop pointing that thing at me, I have a strict 'no silly guns on my ship' policy!"

Dean looked around, finally noticing his less than human surroundings.

"What the hell..."

"Dean..." Sam hissed, "I don't think this guy's dangerous...I mean, _look _at him..."

"Sammy you didn't think a friggin' demon was dangerous and look where that got us. Now we're about to be probed by Harry friggin' Potter, ain't that just peachy?"

"Excuse me," the Doctor adjusted his bowtie angrily, "I am not Harry Potter, I told you, I'm the Doctor. It would be cool to be Harry Potter, though, Harry Potter is cool I mean-"

"Dude! Shut up about Harry Potter! Now really. Who are you?"

"The Doctor! My God, doesn't anyone around here listen?"

"You knew my name..." Sam said warily.

"yes...little Sam Winchester...-although you're not little anymore, look at you, you're the size of a planet! And Dean Winchester! He talked about you boys all the time!"

"Who?" Dean demanded.

"The Loch Ness Monster! Your father, you daft twit!"

"You knew our dad?"

"He traveled with me for a little while. I like to travel with a sort of...entourage I suppose..."

"Travel?"

"Through time. And space obviously. Time traveling through a fixed point would be dull, you'd just be seeing the same place except in a different time period over and over and over I suppose it'd be monotonous but-"

"Dude! You talk a_ lot_!"

"Yes so I've been told, it's nice to actually be talking _to _someone though, often I'm just talking to myself although I've had the best conversations with myself but that's a story for another time ANY QUESTIONS?"

"Yeah just one-"

"If you ask me who I am one more time I'm going to...to...to...do something! I haven't quite thought of it yet, but trust me I'll do it!"

"_What _are you?" Sam demanded.

"I'm a Time Lord! From the planet Gallifrey!"

"So what, you're not human?"

"What gave it away? Was it the dirty great spaceship?"

"So this is a spaceship and you're an alien?"

"Well..."

"And our dad," Sam couldn't believe any of this, "traveled with you, an alien, in a spaceship, through time and space, for a whole month when we were kids?"

The Doctor patted the control panel.

"She's called the TARDIS, that stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. And yes, except it was only a month for you two, stuck in your linear little timeline...it was about a year for your father."

_Oh._

"So..." Sam began, "Time travel...? How's that possible?"

"Oooooh that's my favourite question! Humans! Ah you're so sweet! You see, people assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually- from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint- it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly...timey-wimey...stuff..."

The Winchesters stared at him blankly.

"RIGHT!" the Doctor clapped his hands, snapping the brothers out of their glazed-over stupor, "Where to?"

"Wait...you want..._us..._to travel with you?"

"Why not?"

"Wait, I have another question."

"Yes Dean?"

"How did you find us?"

"Ah," the Doctor's eyes twinkled, "the TARDIS detected a Winchester saying 'Doctor' over and over, and she was drawn to you."

Dean nodded, accepting the answer reluctantly. He coughed.

"Well uh, sorry buddy, but we can't hang out with you, no offence, we sort of have responsibilities you know, hunters and all. Evil won't kill itself so..."

"It's a time machine."

Dean blinked.

"Yeah? So?"

"I can have you back _yesterday_."

"But-"

"Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey."

The Winchesters glanced at one another for a brief moment.

"So...you say 'anywhere'...like other planets and stuff?"

The Doctor grinned widely.

"Oh yes!"

* * *

**I had sooooo much fun writing this, I hope you enjoyed reading it, please please please review c:**

**xo**

**"**


End file.
